1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in purses, and more particularly, to purse assemblies of the type which can be worn so as to be slung over the hip on the side of a wearer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Women typically carry purses of various sizes by slinging a shoulder strap connected to the purse over their shoulder. In many cases, purses, which are often referred to as "pocketbooks", are provided only with a small leather strap for hand carrying. However, there is no commercially available purse which is highly attractive and can be worn on a wearer's waist belt, or which can be worn about the waist on an auxiliary belt.
In addition, and in recent years, there has been a periodic trend toward the wearing of western-style clothing. Here, again, many of the women's clothing articles have been designed to conform to these current trends, so as to provide a western-style appearance, that is, so the woman appears as somewhat of a "cowgirl." Nevertheless, there have been no purse designs which conform to that mode of dress.
In addition to the foregoing, and in recent years, men have started using purses for the carrying of wallets, credit cards, checkbooks and like personal items. In some cases, these men's purses which are generally made of a leather material are designed for suspension from the belt of a man. Moreover, and as a matter of convenience, they are sometimes suspended from the belt at the wearer's side.